


A Small Gift

by rowanle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, could be gen i guess, how do u tag, i mean like. they hug and look into each others' eyes n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanle/pseuds/rowanle
Summary: Ezio stumbles upon a merchant selling a little wooden doll... thing that he recalls Leonardo had wanted a few days ago when they had first arrived in Venezia. Well, his friend probably just bought it himself later, but why can't Ezio try to get a nice gift for the man?
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	A Small Gift

The facades of the pastel-colored buildings and canals stretch before Ezio as he makes his way to the marketplace. It was just around here somewhere... this entire city, Venezia, he is completely unused to it: what alleyways lead where, which are dead ends. It is times like these he misses Firenze. He pauses before he turns another corner and… another canal.

“ _Merde_...” the young man mumbles.

“Ah... _signore_?” Ezio turns and finds himself face to face with an older woman who rather nervously was trying to get his attention, but the second his eyes settle on her, she shrinks back. Ah yes, don’t stare daggers at random citizens, Ezio. He tries to soften the look on his face, and the woman visibly relaxes.

“I couldn’t help but notice...” she starts, voice trembling as if she’s afraid she’ll offend, “that you seem lost.”

Ezio pauses, before realizing... of course. He could have just asked someone this entire time. Why hadn’t he... it doesn’t matter now.

“Yes, _signora_ , as a matter of fact, I am.” He replies genially. The woman tilts her head.

Ezio continues “I was looking for the _mercato_ and if you could point me in the right direction, I would be ever in your debt.” At the latter part, he gives a small bow and flourish to the woman, who smiles as her shoulders visibly relax.

She pauses a moment, hand on her chin, considering. “The _mercato_? Yes, of course, if you take a left at that,” she points, “corner, you need only go straight till the canal then take another left.”

Ezio sighs in exaggerated relief and the woman laughs. “You are new to Venezia, then?”

“Yes, yes, and you have just saved me _, madonna_ , through your act of great kindness.” He makes a grand gesture of taking her hand and gives it a light kiss before he takes off.

“What a funny young man...” the woman smiles, shaking her head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezio forcibly slows himself down as he reaches the first stalls of the market. He had been far too excited after finally knowing where to go, he had almost knocked over a poor man carrying some box of... was it paintings? He hums, well, no matter.

Ezio takes a quick look around and... ah yes, there is the blacksmith. He strides over to the leathery faced old man hawking goods at the store and pays for repairs to his armor. The old man lets out a remark upon examining the coins, surprised the young man’s money isn’t fake. Ezio scowls slightly but is quickly shooed off by the man who shouts when the assassin should come back for his equipment as new customers walk up to the stall.

Now with free time, even if there still is plenty to do within the city, the young man decides to take a quick look at the other stalls. He hems and haws at various goods, flirts with a few of the girls helping their fathers, and then his eyes fall on a figure. A small figure. A very, very tiny figure... made of wood. It was the little... doll? Thing. That one that Leonardo had wanted. Ezio walks over to the stall, considering it. Now that he has his money back...

“ _Signore_?” Ezio begins as he picks up the doll and waves it slightly. The merchant turns and the assassin continues, “How much for this ah... thing?”

The seller leans over the counter, eying the object Ezio holds, and Ezio himself, “The wooden mannequin? 50 _florins_.”

Eh, not a horrible price. Ezio quickly counts out the coins and hands them over. The man eyes the money carefully. What is with everyone and thinking his money is fake?

Now with doll in hand, and armor still being repaired, he should head to Leonardo’s new workshop. It was… near here, wasn’t it? He sighs. Not again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few odd turns here and there, no he did _not_ get lost again, thank you, and Ezio finds himself standing in front of Leonardo’s door. He gives two quick knocks, one hand holding the doll ( _mannequin_ ) behind his back. He waits. A muffled crash. Another crash. Paper crinkling. Steps on wood and ah, the door is opening.

And there he is, _maestro_ Leonardo. His hair is slightly askew as is his beret or _perhaps they were always like that_... Ezio blinks.

“Ezio! _amico mio_!” Leonardo exclaims, smiling brightly before the young man can say anything first. Leonardo steps aside to let Ezio, who carefully angles himself so the doll is never in his friend’s view, into the room. It is rather cluttered _already_ , much to Ezio’s pure relief and alarm. The painter goes to stand before a desk with schematics laid out atop it and turns back to Ezio, tilting his head, “I hadn’t thought you would have come visit me so soon...” He scrunches his eyebrows just a bit, “Do you have another codex page?”

Ezio shakes his head, smiling, “No, Leonardo. I am waiting on repairs to my armor and...” He pauses before dramatically unveiling his gift, utilizing his shoulder cape as if it were a curtain being drawn back to reveal a show, “I remembered you had wanted this.”

Ezio watches as his friend’s face instantly lights up before he walks forward. Such a small thing and yet Leonardo looks at it as if it were the stars themselves Ezio were gifting to him. The younger man can’t help but smile.

“Ezio, _amico mio_ , you did not need to—“

Ezio raises his hand, cutting off Leonardo, “I know I did not, but I wanted to.”

Leonardo nods to himself and breathes in, “Of course, thank you, Ezio. Just let me find my purse and I will pay you back for this—,“ Leonardo goes to turn but is stopped by Ezio’s arm on his shoulder.

“Leonardo, _this is a gift_! You are one of my oldest friends, _please._ ” and it is such a small thing too. Ezio lifts the doll up and toward Leonardo.

The painter looks at Ezio with something the younger man cannot name. Fondness, perhaps? Slowly, the older man brings his hands up and takes the gift, cradling it as if it were something precious, and not a small wooden doll bought just moments ago. Leonardo smiles. It is a soft smile.

“Thank you, Ezio, truly.”

Leonardo pauses, looking somewhat lost as he holds the gift. He holds one hand up, as if to reach for a hug, but is unsure. Ezio is suddenly reminded of the embrace the artist had attempted a few days ago after their arrival in the city, which Ezio had been too distracted to return. He frowns and reaches for the man, making sure not to crush the doll.

Leonardo is at first unresponsive but returns it after a second.

Ezio pats him on the back lightly.

“Thank you for everything, Leonardo, truly, you are my oldest friend.”

The assassin pulls back, ready to leave the workshop for the time being and check on his armor, but he is stopped in this half embrace as he looks at his friend.

There it is again, that look of great... fondness. Yet somehow, it is more intense than the one before. His eyes are shining, as if reflecting something more than just Ezio back, or perhaps...is he crying? The younger man cannot help but reach his hand up, slowly, to the side of Leonardo’s face. He feels a rushing sound in his ears. Leonardo closes his eyes, he leans ever so slightly into the touch, and then suddenly, Ezio is taking his hand down as they both move away from the embrace.

Leonardo looks abashed, his eyes not focusing on anything as he turns back to his desk. Ezio is unsure what had happened, but nothing has changed, not really, so he goes back to his initial plan.

“Well…good-bye, _amico mio_!” He says somewhat awkwardly as he reaches for the door. Ezio then pauses at the entrance, “Make sure the top floor window on the eastern side is open, that will be the one I’ll use.” He winks. He goddamn winks, as if he’s trying to seduce his latest crush. And... _oh_ out of context that phrase sounds kind of... actually in context it still—never-mind.

Leonardo, god bless his soul, blushes scarlet, and that is the last thing Ezio sees before he closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't........... write things. This is not beta'd or anything'd really I just. I was playing AC2 and when ezio couldn't buy him that damn thing i was overcome with the need to write this.
> 
> anyway if anyone is out here reading this stuff still that isn't me, hope ya liked it.


End file.
